zeldumbfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Alex25
what does "talk" mean? I hope you enjoy your time here. By the way, the 'talk' or 'discussion' page of each article is for discussing the article, or in the case of a userpage, leaving messages for the user. I hope you enjoy your time here, and vandalise happily, JesseRoo Hey, maybe you want to put that stuff up above here on your page itself, User:Alex25. Also whenever you say something write down ~~~ or ~~~~, that way it shows that you wrote it and has a link (not as in Link, as in the internet link... you know) to your page. Also, about the adminship, your humour is great and your edit's are awesome (if you're reading this you are probably a people lol) but you need to work on your grammar a bit, and learn how to use wikitext. Go to The help wikia and read some of the basic stuff there. Plus, us two are basically the only users (so far) so we don't need two admins. JesseRoo testing Link spam-Alex25 Skewl Yeah well I gotta go in half an hour lol. JesseRoo Where's Bowser The King???????? Where is She??????????? do you have wii? want her wii code? plz i need to talk to her about Zeldumb, UnPokemon and Mario Kart WiiQ!!!!Cube Game 23:26, 30 October 2008 (UTC) TCG Okay, just so you know, you can make cards at the Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker website for the contests, or you could get me to make them for you. Also, look at the Trading Card Central on the forums if you haven't already. I have a few cards made already, I'm just not gonna reveal 'em until I've got enough for somebody to have a full deck and someone else to have a full deck of only a few of the same cards, you know what I mean? JesseRoo Read Fairy carefully. There's a major hint on that page, if you can find it. JesseRoo Oh hai lolz I helped make the Tetraforce the article with teh most votes L-O-L. Mr. Guy 00:39, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ...That looked hard to pronounce. Click. Then VOTE... Mr. Guy 00:43, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I'm here. I've been working on the MediaWiki junk, changing all the stuff. Notice the new talk page message, whenever you edit somebody's talk page? JesseRoo Ezlo Who here likes Ezlo he is annoying like every other partner in the Zelda games.He will not stop talking just when things are getting good ,he is a pain in the ass I dont know why Nintendo likes putting annoying partners along side Link he is better off without them.Ezlo to me just looks like a green penguin whats up with that!Dont even get me started about Navi your in the middle of a boss fight and all of a sudden you her moaning shouting "hey" every second I hope im not the only one who hates them You are. Hey, i beat you in top community users. By accident. Don't get mad. hi Hey Alex whats up hey ring me i wanna tell u something I'm here. Wassup? I got a new laptop for Christmas.